Our New Brother
by AnimalCops
Summary: This 'Genesis' is supposed to become our new Brother... But can we possibly get him to join our rebellion? WeissGenNero pairing


_**A/N from A.C.: Dear Shiva, I can't get Nero and Weiss out of my head. And Holy GAIA, I wrote something long!**_

_**The first four quotes are taken directly from Crisis Core.**_

We're in the Turks' helicopter, on a mission apparently. I'm not sure… They didn't tell me much, but they did explain to Weiss what's going on. They don't tell me anything anymore. Weiss does, though, so it's okay. I guess the other SOLDIERs don't think much of me.

I look out the helicopter's window and examine our surroundings before looking back at Weiss, "This must be an important matter if they are sending the two of us…"

He nodded and let out a little chuckle, "Apparently the subject will become our brother."

I hummed softly and mumbled, "Is that so?"

He nodded and fell silent as the helicopter made its landing on the soft grass. As soon as it touched the ground, Brother and I hopped out and set our eyes on our new so-called 'sibling'. We walked closer to him and I, honestly, didn't think the guy was even alive. His chest was moving ever-so-slightly as he slowly brought oxygen into his body. The wind was whipping his hair around as well as Weiss' and my own.

I sighed and watched as Weiss picked "But, will he… accept his fate willingly..?"

Brother just me an unsure look and shook his head. He kept quiet and began to carry our new sibling to the chopper. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I turned to follow him. Brother got into the helicopter and I followed him, sliding the side door shut behind me.

"Brother?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, "What is his name..? Did they tell you?"

"Genesis." He responded curtly.

I blinked, "Wait… _The_ Genesis? Like the First Class SOLDIER?"

Weiss arched a brow at me, "Of course. Where have you been the past few years?"

I let out a 'hmph!' and crossed my arms over my chest, "You know perfectly well where I was and why I don't know what's going on."

"Right," He mumbled, setting Genesis down beside him, "Sorry… I forget sometimes that you didn't get included on the news inputs."

I shook my head and moved over to the side of the helicopter that Weiss and Gen were on, sitting on the other side of our new Brother. "Do you think he will accept us?"

"'Accept us'? What do you mean, dearest Brother?" Weiss asked me, reaching over to cup my jaw.

I leaned into his touch and let my eyes fall half-closed, "This… our relationship… people do not understand us anyway and now we are taking another into our family…"

"It will be fine, Brother… I am sure he'll accept us. He has to."

I smirked, "Or we'll make him, yes?"

"Indeed we will, Nero." He mirrored my smirk and brought me in for a kiss, leaning right above our new Brother.

Weiss licked over my bottom lip and I more than willingly parted my lips for him. The hand on my jaw moved to cup my cheek and his thumb stroked my skin lightly as he deepened the kiss further. I moaned softly into his mouth and I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled back. He smiled at me and kept his hand on my cheek.

"Weiss..."

"Yes, dearest Brother?"

I smiled softly, "I love you."

"And I love you, Nero."

A soft groan came from between us as our new brother shifted in his spot. I looked over slightly to watch Genesis' blue eyes crack open.

Weiss pulled his hand away from me and he sat up, turning to look at our older brother. "Hello."

Genesis looked from him to me then back to him with hazy eyes, "What..?"

"Genesis, we were called to get you. You were unconscious when we got there." Weiss explained slowly so he could follow along, "We're your new Brothers. I know it's confusing, but ShinRa ordered it."

He gave a slow nod but then stopped; a strange smile graced his lips, "Brothers..."

Weiss nodded, "Yes, your brothers. We care deeply for our siblings so you'll be safe and protected, Genesis. My name is Weiss," he pointed to his chest before pointing at me, "This is Nero."

He nodded and shifted in his spot, moving to sit up more and get out of the slumped position he was in before. "Where are we going..?"

I was a little shocked by how fast he was recovering, but that was Mako for you. I answered this time, "To our home in Deepground. It is a very long flight…"

"You live in Deepground..? They let you live there..?"

I nodded, "Yes. We live in a building that holds one of Hojo's secret laboratories. We are part of his experiments."

Weiss narrowed his eyes at me, "Brother... Do you think it is safe to talk about this?"

"He is our new Brother after all," I said with a 'duh' expression, "He should learn about us, don't you think?"

"I just don't know if it's a wise thing to do... Should we really tell him about us, Nero?"

I frowned at him, "Brother... If he is to be included in our family, shouldn't he know?"

Weiss sighed and met Genesis' eyes, "Okay... As you wish, Brother..."

"May I sit with you, my dear Weiss, before I start to tell our story?"

I watched as he nodded before moving to sit beside him. I gave a little squeak and felt a blush rise to my cheeks as Weiss wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit in his lap. I leaned back against him and he rested his chin on my shoulder. We both looked at Genesis and I smiled.

"I would like to tell you about us and about our home."

He was hesitant about his response, keeping cautious eyes on us, "Okay..."

I smiled then relaxed in Weiss' grasp, "Okay, so, as I was saying before, Brother and myself are experiments from the ShrinRa labs. We both are infused with Mako like you are but more-so. Brother and I have only had each other for the past twenty or so years, and we only get contact from each other or scientists… Though, we haven't been home in a while. We have been staying at the SOLDIER building. We are watched over by beings called 'Restrictors' and are close to causing an uprising against their power…"

Genesis opened his mouth like he was going to ask a question before he stopped and closed his mouth again.

I tilted my head to the side in question, "Yes?"

"Uh… It doesn't have to do with your story…" He began, "But I was just wondering, uh—"

I help up a hand to cut him off, "You're wondering about Brother and I, correct?" I leaned back against Weiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Genesis nodded, "Are you two… together?"

Weiss nodded, "We are."

I gave a small frown, "Do you have a problem with that..?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, no. You guys are actually really cute."

"Well, I think you're good looking to, new Brother." I smiled at him.

"If I'm your Brother now… do I get in on your fun or is it only for you two?"

I looked at Weiss and he smiled back at me. "I'm not sure, Genesis…" I got up from my spot in Weiss' lap and got on my knees between Gen's legs. I smiled up at him, "Would you like us to include you?"

He blushed and ran a hand through my hair, "I really would…"

I reached up and rubbed his thighs through his pants and he sighed softly. I locked my eyes with his and grinned, "You can have us, new Brother. We would like that, most definitely."

I watched as Genesis looked at Weiss and saw Brother nod in agreement with me. Weiss then shifted in his spot so he was sitting completely on the helicopter's bench, leaning against the metal armrest with his legs out in front of him. He beckoned to Genesis and patted his lap. Our new Brother understood and crawled onto Weiss' lap while Brother turned him around so the redhead's back was against Weiss' chest. He made Genesis spread his legs so I could crawl between them once more. Genesis let out a soft moan when I began to undo his pants and shove those and his boxers down his legs just enough for his hardening cock to come free from its prison.

I looked up and watched at Genesis moaned and leaned his head back against Weiss' shoulder. My older Brother grinned down at me, encouraging me to continue and show Genesis what he will get if he joins us. I nod and give a long lick to the underside of our new Brother's length, drawing an equally long moan from his parted lips. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked on him lightly, watching him the whole time. I let out a muffled moan around the arousal in my mouth as I watched Weiss and Genesis kiss heatedly. I sucked harder on him and started to move my head up and down to get more and more of his length in my mouth.

Genesis thrust up into my mouth and broke his lip lock with Weiss with a loud moan. He fisted my hair and I moaned around him again. He looked down at me and groaned, "Fuck… I'm so close…"

Weiss grumbled in his ear, "So soon..?" He moved his hand down and tightly gripped the base of Genesis' cock so he couldn't release.

Our new Brother arched his back and jerked his hips up, nearly gagging me in the process. He dug his gloved fingers into Weiss' thighs, "Please… Fuck…"

"Fuck, hmn? I thought you just wanted to cum? Well, I suppose I can grant you both of those things…" Oh, Weiss, how I love your teasing… I don't think Genesis agrees with me, though. "Nero, pull up."

I obeyed and pulled away from Genesis, licking my lips clean of saliva and his pre-cum. "Yes, Brother."

He nodded, "Now, rid Genesis of his clothing. I want him to know just how well we'll treat him if he joins us."

I smiled and nodded, watching as Weiss moved so he could strip himself of the SOLDIER uniform. I removed Genesis' boots before I had him stand up and began to undress him, first letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor then going to help him remove the red leather jacket and black turtleneck. Weiss sat back down on the helicopter's bench and patted his lap. I had Genesis sit on his lap, his back to Weiss' chest, and they both moaned.

I smirked and dropped to my knees once more when Weiss spread both his and Genesis' legs. I looked at them, "Weiss… Brother… I want to taste him… may I..?"

Genesis moaned and arched his back, "Yes… Yes, oh, please…"

Weiss put his hands on Genesis' hips and let his length slide into our new Brother's body. They both let out deep groans and I felt a blush creep onto my face as I watched them. Brother was so angelic and Genesis looked like a God brought to Gaia… I reached over and stroked at our new Brother's length, watching my two siblings rock their hips in a smooth rhythm and listening to their sweet moans.

My older Brother locked his eyes with my own and he nodded, I knew just what he wanted. Just as Weiss shifted his hips, I lowered my mouth to suck on Genesis. Our new Brother arched his back and let out a hoarse cry of both our names causing me to moan and suck harder on him. Genesis reached down and gripped my hair tightly, forcing me to take more of him into my mouth.

He moved in and out of my mouth as Brother moved his hips up and down. I licked at his length, catching all his pre-cum on my tongue and letting the bitter-sweet taste run down my throat.

Genesis let out a breathy moan, "N- Nero… Weiss… I'm so close…"

Weiss bucked his hips faster, moving Genesis in time with him. I sucked harder, pushing my gag reflex back and allowed him to push deeper each time until I felt him hit the back of my throat. As soon as that happened he let out a cry and spilled himself in my mouth. I moaned deeply and swallowed all I could, though some did escape the corners of my mouth. I looked up just in time to see Weiss lean his head back as he spilled into our new Brother.

I crawled up into Genesis' lap and rocked my clothed, neglected arousal against his stomach. I leaned over and moaned into Genesis' ear, "Join us, Brother…"

Weiss purred into his other ear, "Join our rebellion…"


End file.
